1. Field
The present application is generally directed to storage subsystems, and more specifically, to storage tier management, cache management and interface protocol of block storage.
2. Related Art
Related art implementations of tier management of storage subsystems are performed such that the storage subsystem moves data blocks when the storage subsystem detects a threshold of access frequency.
In related art implementations, the new file copy operation is defined by INCITS T10 SCSI (International Committee for Information Technology Standards—Technical Committee 10—Small Computer System Interface). In the related art implementation, the host copy manager sends a read token command with a source logical block addressing (LBA) range parameters list. The storage system returns a message with a read token, and then a host copy manager sends a write token command with a read token message and destination LBA range parameters list. The copy offload provider of the storage system performs copy blocks from the source LBA range parameters list described in the read token command related to the token message, to a destination LBA range parameters list described in the write token command related to the same token message.
The Gather Read command and a Scatter Write command are defined by INCITS T10 SCSI block command set (SBC).
In related art implementations, the file layout of the block storage is distributed, with the extent of the file system described as location information of partial file blocks.